Nada mais importa
by losechesters
Summary: Harry e Rony sempre tiveram algo além da amizade, mas ambos não sabiam da reciprocidade. Harry/Ron. SLASH, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Nada mais importa

**Autor:** Losechesters

**Ship:** Harry/Ron

**Gênero:** Slash, Lemon

**Sinopse:** Harry e Rony sempre tiveram algo além da amizade, mas ambos não sabiam da reciprocidade.

**PS:** Todos os personagens pertencem à nossa querida JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- Harry, você realmente tem certeza de que foi o Draco que pegou seu mapa do maroto? – Disse Hermione parecendo preocupada.

- Claro que tenho certeza, ontem ele me viu segurando o mapa, eu o escondi bem a tempo, mas tenho certeza que ele viu e ficou bastante curioso.

Hermione fez uma expressão de confiança e entregou a Harry e a Rony duas taças.

- Tudo bem, tomem logo a Poção Polissuco, lembrem-se do que vocês têm que fazer, ir até a salão comunal da Sonserina, entrar no quarto do Draco, achar o mapa e sair o mais rápido possível.

- Certo. – Disse Harry e Rony em uníssono

Harry engoliu o conteúdo da taça tão rápido que mal sentira o gosto da poção nojenta de Goyle. Ele olhou para Rony e viu que ele já era Crabbe.

-Vamos Rony? – Perguntou Harry

- Sim.

E juntos sob a capa da invisibilidade passaram pelo buraco do retrato. Ambos sabiam que a sala comunal da Sonserina era nas masmorras, mas mesmo assim Harry sentia que seus passos queriam mandá-lo para outro lugar e a julgar pelo estranho andado de Rony ele também estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Depois de andarem bastante tempo chegaram a entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina, como provavelmente depois de um ano a senha para entrar teria mudado, eles esperaram alguém da Sonserina entrar. Mas por incrível que pareça ninguém apareceu.

-Tem certeza que aqui é a entrada, Harry? Eu não me lembro bem. – perguntou Rony com uma cara desanimada.

-Claro que tenho certeza. – E como se essas palavras fossem a senha para entrar uma porta começou a se formar na parede vazia. Ela parecia de uma madeira antiga, mas muito bem talhada.

Harry achou que fosse sua visão voltando aos poucos pois a porta parecia ficar mudando, como se sua visão desligasse a imagem que estava vendo e aparecesse outra. Mas isso não importava agora, eles já podiam entrar.

- Pronto? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, vamos lá.

E como muito cuidado abriram a porta e por mais velha que a porta fosse ela não rangeu.

Quando entraram havia um salão enorme como a salão comunal da Grifinória, e a julgar pelas semelhanças o dormitório dos meninos seria no mesmo lugar do seu próprio salão comunal. Eles seguiram pelo dormitório e viram que haviam placas acima das varias portas que se seguiam.

- Isso já nos ajuda bastante. – comentou Rony e Harry assentiu.

Passaram por várias portas e todas haviam no mínimo 4 nomes, a não ser uma única porta que havia apenas um nome – DRACO MALFOY.

- Como esse menino é nojento, ele tem um quarto só pra ele! – disse Rony com raiva– "Papai, eu não quero dormir como outros garotos inferiores a mim." – imitou Rony numa voz de falsete.

Harry riu. – Vamos vasculhar logo antes que Malfoy chegue – E quando Harry fixou sua visão na porta, a mesma sensação de quando estavam entrando no salão comunal lhe aconteceu. Harry se sentiu um pouco mal.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Sim, acho que minha visão está voltando.

- Isso quer dizer que temos pouco tempo para vasculhar. Vamos logo. – E num impulso Rony abriu a porta revelando um maravilhoso quarto. – Tenho que admitir, Malfoy pode ser chato, mas o seu quarto é magnífico!

O quarto tinha uma cama de casal, com um colchão que parecia ser muito macio, um sofá ao canto, cortinas nas duas janelas, um guarda-roupa mogno, e um balcão do lado oposto ao sofá da mesma cor que o guarda-roupa.

- Certo. Vamos começar a procurar. - disse Harry se dirigindo ao guarda roupa quando sentiu uma fome inexplicável, e a julgar pela expressão de Rony, ele também.

- Harry, você sentiu uma fome de repente? – Perguntou Rony com expressão entre tristeza e preocupação. Harry assentiu.

Na mesma hora, ambos olharam para balcão onde havia uma cesta de bolinhos, e Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de comê-los. Harry e Rony chegaram perto da cesta, cada um apanhou três bolinhos e se entreolharam como uma expressão "Deveríamos mesmo comer algo do quarto de Malfoy?". Mas quem se importava? Harry e Rony se sentaram juntos no sofá olhando os bolinhos que pareciam hipnotizá-los. Rony foi o primeiro a comer, seguido logo de Harry.

- Mas isto é uma delícia! – exclamou Rony. Harry teve a mesma sensação e logo começou a sentir um forte calor dentro de si, era algo inexplicável e tão bom. Harry poderia sentir isso pra sempre. Mas depois percebeu que estava começando a suar por causa desse calor.

E quando Harry pensou em tirar a camisa para se refrescar um pouco percebeu que Rony já tinha tirado a camisa e estava abrindo o zíper da calça, e o mais importante, o Crabbe que estava com ele a poucos minutos, já tinha se transformado em um Rony suado. Algo lhe dizia que isto não estava certo, e eles tinham algo a fazer. "Quem se importa?", pensou Harry.

Harry acompanhou Rony e começou a retirar sua roupa e como num passe de mágica ambos estavam de pé, apenas de cueca encarando um ao outro.

Harry olhou para Rony de cima a baixo e notou o peito definido dele, suas pernas fortes e todo esse conjunto dava a ele um belo corpo. Harry olhou novamente para o rosto de Rony e viu que ele também estava olhando para o corpo de Harry.

Quando se encararam novamente, Harry sentiu uma forte atração por Rony, algo muito forte, algo que jamais sentira com uma garota. E como num impulso Rony se aproximou de Harry, olhou diretamente em seus olhos, segurou em seu pescoço com as duas mãos e o beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **Que acham hein? Minha primeira fanfic, e a primeira vez que penso em algo Harry/Ron! Essa fic terá 3 capítulos, o próximo será mais quente e longo. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de alimentar o Shiryu. Eu e ele agradecemos kkk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Nada mais importa

**Autor:** Losechesters

**Ship:** Harry/Ron

**Gênero:** Slash, Lemon

**Sinopse:** Harry e Rony sempre tiveram algo além da amizade, mas ambos não sabiam da reciprocidade.

**PS:** Todos os personagens pertencem à nossa querida JK Rowling.

**PS²**: Este capítulo tem sexo explícito e detalhado com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta não leia, apenas pule o capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação de Rony mas mesmo assim retribuiu o beijo e sentiu uma sensação muito agradável, como se nada mais tivesse importância e tudo que ele precisava estivesse naquele beijo.

Eles cessaram o beijo e se entreolharam, se se passaram dez minutos ou uma hora durante o beijo, Harry nunca soube, a única coisa que ele sabia era que queria beijar Rony pra sempre.

- Rony, eu quero mais... – disse Harry com um tom de carência.

- Calma, temos todo o tempo que quiser. – respondeu Rony com um olhar tentador.

Rony o beijou e toda aquela sensação de satisfação voltou a Harry. Rony, que estava abraçado a Harry, foi guiando-o até a cama onde os dois caíram e se beijaram tão intensamente quanto antes.

- Harry? – perguntou Rony com certo tom de carência.

- Sim?

- Eu quero algo a mais. - falou Rony num tom quase inaudível e bastante vermelho.

- Eu também. – Harry não sabia se devia estar fazendo aquilo ou se era uma coisa certa, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele queria o corpo de Rony junto ao seu.

Rony deitou por cima de Harry na cama e o beijou intensamente, mas não foi só isso, Harry reparou que ele e seu amigo estavam duros. Rony que parecia também ter reparado cessou o beijo e olhou para Harry com uma feição muito safada. E logo ele começou a descer seus beijos.

Rony beijou todo o peito e a barriga de Harry. Harry chegava a virar os olhos, ele queria que Rony chegasse logo naquela parte... E quando chegou na cueca boxer cinza de Harry, ele deu apenas um beijo no membro duro do amigo, levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Posso?

- Sou todo seu. – disse Harry louco por essa experiência.

O ruivo abaixou lentamente a cueca de Harry, e começou a beijar o membro de seu amigo, só depois de vários beijos ele colocou o pênis inteiro de Harry dentro da sua boca, Harry parecia que ia ter um ataque, gemeu loucamente de prazer. Rony tirou sua boca e sua própria cueca boxer branca ao mesmo tempo. E enquanto chupava Harry, ele também se masturbava.

Harry gemia cada vez mais alto, até que então Rony parou. Harry não sabia porque.

- Harry?

- Oh Rony, não pare. – disse Harry enlouquecido.

- Só quero pedir que quando você estiver quase explodindo, me avise, tenho planos pra isso.

- Ok, apenas continue, você não sabe como me sinto bem.

E então Rony colocou sua boca no membro de Harry novamente, e começou a fazer movimentos lentos. Harry ficava cada vez mais louco, aquilo era simplesmente fantástico, masturbação não tinha semelhança alguma com isto. Estava sendo a melhor experiência da sua vida.

Quando Harry sentiu que todo esse prazer que estava sentindo ia sair pelo seu membro, logo disse:

- Oh Rony, pare. Pare antes que eu exploda de prazer.

No mesmo instante Rony cessou o movimento, ele foi subindo aos poucos na cama, até ficar cara a cara com Harry.

-Harry? Você realmente gostou? Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso... – disse Rony um pouco triste.

- Rony, foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu, sua boca é maravilhosa, me senti no paraíso. - disse Harry ainda um pouco atordoado.

Ao ouvir isso, Rony deu um beijo caloroso em Harry, um beijo que só Rony podia fazê-lo.

- Rony, isso não foi o suficiente... Quero algo além, nós podemos fazê-lo! – pediu Harry carente.

- Você tem certeza disso? Não sei se é o momento certo, Harry. Se você quiser, posso esperar, eu também quero muito isso, mas não sei se é o momento.

- Rony, você me ama? – Harry se sentiu um pouco estranho ao perguntar isso, ele sabia que sempre tinha sentido algo a mais na sua amizade com Rony, mas não sabia se havia correspondência. Talvez tudo que já fizeram até agora respondesse essa pergunta, mas algo dentro de Harry pedia uma frase saída da boca de Rony e esse seria o momento para ter certeza.

Rony ficou um pouco vermelho, mas logo disse:

- Com todo o meu coração.

Harry se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, absolutamente nada importava nesse momento. Desta vez Harry é que envolveu Rony num beijo, e ele queria marcar esse beijo pra sempre. Era nele que estava marcado o momento em ele soube que alguém o amava.

Harry cessou o beijo, empurrou Rony um pouco para frente de modo que Rony ficasse entre as suas pernas e as abriu.

- Rony, confie em mim, esta é a hora. – disse Harry confiante.

Rony apenas assentiu e saiu da cama. Harry preocupou-se. "O que eu fiz?" pensou ele. Rony mexeu em suas roupas no chão e voltou para cama com sua varinha em mãos. Disse um feitiço baixinho apontando para o próprio membro e em um instante ele estava lubrificado.

O ruivo ficou entre as pernas de Harry e disse:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

No mesmo instante Rony colocou suas mãos nas pernas de Harry e as levantou de modo que os pés de Harry ficassem em seus ombros. E lentamente Rony começou a colocar seu membro em Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, masturbá-lo. A cada estocada ambos gemiam de prazer e sentiam como se pudessem fazer isso para sempre.

Houve um momento em que Harry gemeu muito mais alto do antes, e Rony sentiu que seu membro havia encostado em algo.

- Doeu? – Perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Sim e não - disse Harry voltando de seu torpor.

- Como assim? - Rony ficou mais preocupado. Ele queria retirar seu membro, mas pensou que talvez isso fosse estragar o momento. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Rony, é lógico que doeu, mas o prazer que senti supera qualquer dor! Continue, não pare!

Rony se alegrou, ele gostou desse último gemido de Harry e investiu nisso, e ao mesmo tempo ambos sentiram que tudo iria se esvair pelos seus membros e nesse momento Rony parou suas estocadas e retirou seu membro do amigo.

- Porque parou? – disse Harry triste.

- Harry, quero que você sinta o que estou sentindo e vice-versa, não acho que seria justo. Você está aí sentindo dores e eu aqui só no "bem-bom". - Rony ficou cabisbaixo - Quero inverter as posições. - E olhou para Harry decidido.

- Rony, não se preocupe com as dores, eu já te disse que o prazer supera...

- Não, Harry! Eu te amo tanto, não suportaria você sentindo uma dor, por mais pequena que ela fosse. Odeio quando sua cicatriz dói, sinto ela doendo em mim também. - falou em tom que dizia para terminar a discussão.

- Oh Rony, você é perfeito sabia? Tudo bem, eu troco as posições.

Harry envolveu Rony em um beijo enquanto ele o colocava embaixo de si. Depois Harry saiu da cama, assim como Rony, e lubrificou seu membro. Voltou para cama abriu as pernas de Rony e se ajeitou entre elas.

- Preparado? - Harry disse com um rosto de más intenções.

Rony assentiu, na verdade não estava preparado, mas além de não conseguir ver Harry sentindo dores, ele também queria aquela experiência.

Harry introduziu seu membro o mais lentamente possível, ele sabia que aquela era a parte em que a dor era maior. Rony gemeu baixinho quando ele colocou todo o seu membro. E começaram as estocadas, enquanto Harry também masturbava seu amigo. Ambos gemiam loucamente e dessa vez Harry não queria que houvesse uma interrupção. Harry encostou com seu pênis exatamente no mesmo local que Rony atingira antes, Rony gemeu tão forte, o som para Harry era tão agradável que ele começou a investir mais rapidamente. E num surto de prazer, num gemido uníssono, e num atordoamento maravilhoso, ambos se derramaram um no outro, foi um momento de extrema exaustão para eles, mas também o melhor momento que eles podiam passar juntos.

Harry caiu ao lado de Rony e passou seu braço ao redor de seu ombro.

- Harry, vamos dormir, estou exausto. – disse Rony com uma cara cansada.

- Sim, mas antes quero te perguntar uma coisa, posso?

- Você já fez. – Rony riu – Brincadeira, claro que pode.

- Você já gostou de uma menina? Quer dizer, da mesma forma que você gosta de mim? – Harry tentou disfaçar sua vermelhidão.

- Harry, eu sempre senti algo a mais por você, desde o dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, eu só não sabia o que era. Mas agora eu sei e tenho certeza do que é. É amor, Harry. Amor.

Harry olhou para o teto para que ele não visse que ele quase chorou e depois disse:

- Rony, eu quero ficar com você pra sempre.

- Nós vamos. Pode contar com isso.

E juntos adormeceram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Que tal hein, romance e cenas ardentes ficaram balanceadas? Troca de posições só para apimentar, e não ficar aquela coisa preconceituosa kkkkk Próximo capítulo será mais curto só para fechar a história e responder as perguntas que ficaram no ar. :D

Já sabem, reviews me deixam feliz e meu gato saciado. kkkkkkkkkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Nada mais importa

**Autor:** Losechesters

**Ship:** Harry/Ron

**Gênero:** Slash, Lemon

**Sinopse:** Harry e Rony sempre tiveram algo além da amizade, mas ambos não sabiam da reciprocidade.

**PS:** Todos os personagens pertencem à nossa querida JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Harry e Rony acordaram assustados, cada um sentou em um lado da cama se encarando, mas ninguém disse nada. Harry tinha plena ciência do que acontecera na noite anterior, sabia o que havia dito e sentido. Mas será que Rony se lembrava de tudo também? E o mais importante, tudo o que ele dissera era verdade?

Tudo voltava como um turbilhão em sua cabeça. Porque Malfoy não apareceu? Porque ele não procurou pelo mapa do maroto? Porque o efeito da Poção Polissuco terminara tão rápido? Porque ele sentiu uma fome inexplicável antes de começar a procurar pelo mapa? Será que aqueles bolinhos fizeram isso com eles? Harry gostava de Rony, disso ele tinha certeza, mas será que esse bolinhos iludiram-nos ou só os fez dizer aquilo que não tinha coragem para dizer cara a cara?

Harry não tinha certeza, mas pensou que Rony estava se fazendo as mesmas perguntas. Tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Rony, tudo que aconteceu ontem...

-Eu amei - e Rony praticamente voou em Harry e deu aquele beijo, que só ele podia dar, e novamente Harry sentiu como se nada mais importasse. E Harry percebeu que Rony não precisaria confirmar com palavras que ele o amava. Tudo estava respondido naquele beijo.

- Certo Rony, já chega. Não que eu não queira te beijar – e Harry fez uma cara triste - mas temos que sair daqui, não sei por que Malfoy não voltou mas não podemos dar sorte ao azar.

Rony assentiu, ambos saíram da cama e começaram a se vestir. Harry deu uma ultima olhada no corpo de Rony, eles se puseram debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e saíram pela porta.

Harry esperava passar pela porta e ver aquele corredor para os dormitórios dos meninos, mas ao invés disso encontraram um corredor comum de Hogwarts.

- Rony, aqui não deveria estar o... – Rony o cutucou e apontou para onde deveria estar a porta, mas no lugar estava uma parede, com os mesmos tijolos de qualquer parede de Hogwarts.

- Ooook, isso foi muito estranho. – disse Rony assustado.

- Vamos seguir para o salão comunal, lá a gente pára pra pensar. – Harry falou decidido e assustado também. Como aquela porta poderia simplesmente sumir?

Primeiro eles tentaram se localizar em Hogwarts e descobrir a direção para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando estava quase chegando, se enconderam em uma sala vazia, tiraram a capa da invisibilidade e continuaram seguindo para o salão.

Ao passarem pelo o buraco do retrato, viram uma Hermione ansiosa sentada numa das poltronas. Quando ela os viu saiu correndo para se juntar a eles.

- Então como foi a noite de vocês? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

Rony virou o rosto para Harry com os olhos arregalados e disse entre os dentes - Ooook, isso foi muito bizarro.

Harry não pode esconder sua expressão de surpresa. Hermione queria saber sobre o mapa do maroto? Ou da sua noite com Rony? Mas como ela poderia saber disso? Ah não ser que... "Mas é claro!" pensou Harry.

- Hermione, não vá me dizer que você...

- Sim, eu planejei tudo.

Harry não sabia que reação ter.

- Mas o que? Não estou entendendo nada. – indagou Rony.

- Gente, eu já percebi o jeito que vocês se olham, eu só dei um empurrãozinho. A poção que dei a vocês era uma mescla de várias poções, uma pouco da Poção da Orientação, pra vocês serem levados para aquela sala. Poção da Ilusão, para acharem que estavam na salão comunal da Sonserina. – Hermione contava nos dedos – Poção da Fome também e... – Harry a interrompeu com um abraço.

- Você é uma ótima amiga. Obrigado. – Harry sussurrou de modo que só Hermione pudesse ouvir.

Quando se afastou dela, viu que ela está sorrindo e se sentia muito feliz pelos dois.

Mas de repente esse sorriso se transformou em uma gargalhada, que contagiou Harry e Rony.

- De que mesmo estamos rindo? - perguntou Rony parando de rir.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que o Draco tinha um quarto só pra ele? - Hermione continuou a rir - Ah... esqueci disso também - Enfiou a mão por dentro das vestes e de lá tirou... - O mapa do maroto esteve o tempo todo comigo, só levei vocês lá pra... Pra... Pra vocês-sabem-o-que. - E voltou a rir.

- Ai Hermione, você é única sabia? - Rony disse com uma feição muito engraçada. E, novamente, todos estavam rindo.

* * *

**Nota:** Hermione, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts precisava muito de um livro (pra variar...) e na biblioteca da escola não tinha este livro, ela andava por todos os corredores de Hogwarts pensando em um jeito de conseguir este livro. Até que passando por um corredor uma porta começou a se formar, Hermione curiosa abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma enorme biblioteca e lá achou seu livro. Uma outra vez, ela estava passando por este mesmo corredor com uma vontade enorme de ir ao banheiro e esta mesma porta se formou e revelou um banheiro.

Conclusão: Hermione sempre soube da Sala Precisa, mas não sabia que assim o chamavam.

* * *

**N/A: **Infelizmente esse foi o último capítulo ~todos choram~ kkkkkk. Mas o que acharam? Hermione é realmente uma grande bruxa, não é mesmo? kkkkkkkk

Lembrem-se dos reviews, eles colaboram para que eu continue escrevendo u_u kkkkkk Beijos e até uma próxima.


End file.
